


Duffle

by AuntG



Series: Chuck it [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Immediate follow up to my story -Uck Chuck.





	Duffle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is just for fun.
> 
> So I re-read -Uck Chuck and realized that I never mentioned a duffle bag even though I had meant to. *Shrugs*

Duffle

November 2nd, 2005

“Why are we in Springfield, Ohio?” Castiel said, holding up the paper.

“Um, Cas?” Jack said, just as a large duffle bag appeared at his feet.

Castiel felt a sudden weight and reached into his pocket. He stared down at the light brown leather wallet.

“This thing is full of money... and books.” Jack added, helpfully.

Castiel flipped open the wallet. He pulled out a license and a key, showing the license to Jack.

“C.J. Milton... this is a Kansas state license.” Jack said, then handed the license back.

“It seems Amara left us some gifts.”

“Yeah” Jack said, distractedly as he delved back into the bag.

“Hey, look! A letter! Oooh... you either quit or got fired—Professor Milton of Cloud Community College.”

“Let me see that.” Castiel said. Jack handed over the letter.

“This address is the same post office box we used in Lebanon.”

“There are also a couple of fliers in here.” Jack commented.

“This one is for a fair near Windom, Minnesota.” He said as he pulled out the flier.

“And look, this one is for the University in Springfield.”

“Maybe I'm here for a job then.”

“Nah. It says in the letter that you could no longer teach Theology as your beliefs had changed.”

Castiel went quiet for a few minutes while seemingly staring at the pigeons in the park.

“Gabriel is here.” Castiel said.

“Huh?”

“This is the place where the Winchesters found Gabriel pretending to be a janitor all those years ago. I think Amara wants us to talk to him and convince him to help us.” Castiel concluded, putting the wallet back in his pocket and standing up.

"Let's find a motel."

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably add another short story or two to connect this one with Throw Away the Script.
> 
> After all, who do we know that lives in Windom, MN?


End file.
